Clarity
by That One Shield Girl-Cheyenna
Summary: Easter Zena is a 25-year-old woman with a good job, and a best-friend known as Colby Lopez, aka Seth Rollins of the Shield! After hearing much talk about Dean from Colby, Easter decides to meet Dean. She takes a liking to him, and even feels safe around him, but both Easter and Dean do something, and the repercussions are permanent. Will Easter and Dean both find clarity? (SMUT)
1. Day 1: Thoughts

"Whatever, mom. I have to go. Bye!" I snapped, hanging up before she could say anything else.

I sighed and looked out the window, to see that the sun was setting.

"It looks so pretty..." I muttered, twirling a lock of golden-blonde hair as I took out my phone and took a picture of the sunset, like the dorky little sap I am.

I went into messenger, a smirk spreading across my face as I came up with a little joke.

I clipped the pic to the message, and then added "Hey, Colby-Jack, isn't the sunset so pretty in Cali?"

I sent the picture message to him, and then rolled on the bed to put my Samsung Galaxy S4 onto the bedside table.

Barely even a _second_ after setting my phone down, I hear it vibrate, so I picked it up, open it and knew what it said before I even opened it:

"You fucking sap!"

I fired off a text to Colby - aka Seth Rollins- that said "You just know that my photography is more kawaii than yours. ^_^"

Almost instantly, I got a text back that said "Whatever, man. I gotta go, cuz Dean's all pissy about something again. Probably got turned down at the bar.

" I replied with "Ok, bumblebee! Tell Dean that he's a silly goose, will ya?"

Knowing that Colby wouldn't reply at this point, I set my phone on the bedside table, walked over to my dresser, and tugged out my Apricot colored Cartoon Teddy Bear print hooded sweatshirt-hoodie-thingy.

I tugged off my galaxy print t-shirt and white bra, and then put on the sweatshirt, which was all warm and fluffy and over-sized, so I looked very small in it.

I rubbed my bluish-gray eyes as I walked over to my queen-size bed, and got under the covers.

I turned off my table lamp, and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

I shot up into a sitting position on my bed, my hair getting into my face.

I brushed the messy, tangled blonde locks away from my face, and then looked at the time, only to see the numbers 2:33 staring me in the face.

I groaned angrily as I got up from bed to make some sleepytime tea, accidentally stepping on Phil the Lion on the way. When I got into the kitchen, I turned on the light, which caused my eyes to earn damage and pain.

I grabbed my "I'm in shape;Round is a shape" cat cup out of the cupboard, and walked over to the water heater.

I placed my cup under the hot faucet, and pressed down on the red button, causing steaming water to dance into the container.

Once I was done with the hot water, I placed a little bit of cold water in it, just to cool it down the smallest bit, grabbed a teabag out of the box with the sleepy bear in a chair - hey, that rhymed- on it, and dropped the bag of tea stuff into the cup of warmish-hot water.

Once the tea was steeped enough, I put a little bit of sugar in it, stirred the mixture, and taste-tested it, only to regard it as good enough.

Walking back into my bedroom, I sat on the bed, turned on the lamp, and started to ponder as I drank my sleeping elixir that I conjured.

Mainly, I'm curious about Dean.

I mean, Colby talks about him all the time, and I've never met the guy. He seems good, judging from what Colby said about him, but looks aren't always what they seem.

Then I started to wonder...

Does Dean get nightmares too?

* * *

-AUTHOR'S NOTE- I have that exact cup. It's so cute. Kawaii is Japanese for cute. Bye.


	2. Day 2: Invitation

I rolled out of bed upon hearing - and feeling - a vibration under my head, and I grabbed my phone and lifed it from under the pillow to see the text message.

"You up?"

Colby.

"Yeah. Why?" I answered back as I swung my legs out from under the blanket.

"You live near Vegas, right?" He replied back to me.

"Yeah. Next time, don't answer a question with a question next time, ok?"

"Yeah. But I asked because I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Jon's house to meet him and stuff."

At first, I was confused, but then I realized that Jon and Dean are the same guy... technically.

"Sounds cool. When? Today?" I asked, taking a selfie of me pulling a very quizzical expression and adding it with the text.

"If ya wanna come over today, that's fine." He replied a moment later.

"Aight then, I'll visit today! :)"

"Sounds cool. I'll let him know. FYI, he asked me to ask ya if ya wanted to come over. Just to clarify."

"Ok, Colby-Jack! Lemme get dressed and all, and I'll text ya back when I'm leaving." I finished.

I stood up and jogged over to my closet with the obvious intention to find some clothes to wear.

I opened the closet doors, and flipped the lightswitch for the closet on.

The light revealed various T-shirts, tank tops, hoodies, sweaters, jeans, shorts, skirts, leggings, rompers, jumpers, dresses, and other various articles of clothing.

Within 30 seconds, I selected a blue Tinker-Bell graphic top that said "The Feisty Fairy" on it, black jeans, and green flats with a big white pom-pom on each, which I called my "Tink slippers."

I jogged over to my drawer and grabbed a nude-color bra, and then went to the bathroom to get dressed.

My bathroom was decently sized for my home, with beige colored walls and white tile flooring, a rug that made the white become blood-red when water made contact with it, a book was set on the shelf opposite the toilet, and a white bathtub with the fancy gold claw things on the bottom of the tub.

I tugged the oversized apricot colored sweatshirt off of my body, and then swiftly put on my bra. I tugged my head through it's appropriate hole of the t-shirt, tugged on my pants, and slipped on the Tink slippers.

I grabbed the sweatshirt from the hook I'd set it on, and then set it in the dirty clothes hamper in my room.

Thinking about the possibility of an overnight stay, I grabbed various clothes and placed them in a white backpack, along with my toothbrush, vanilla flavored Crest toothpaste, and my green and white mini-brush.

I put my phone in my back pocket, and grabbed my car keys.

I only slung one strap of the backpack on my left shoulder, turned off the bedroom light, and traversed to the kitchen.

I opened the refridgerator and grabbed some bottled water and two apples.

I opened the bottle of water, satisfied when I heard the crack of the cap and the ring of weary plastic tear away from each other and took a sip as I shut the door to my home.

I pressed the black "unlock" button, hearing the doors unlock as I neared the driver's side door.

I opened the door, the scent of my jasmine air freshener embracing me.

I put my butt in the seat, dumped my bag in the passenger seat, and closed the door.

I quickly sent Colby a text saying that I was on my way as I stapped myself in.

I put the keys in the ignition and turned the key forward, delight plastered on my face at the purr of the engine of my silver car.

I looked behind me as I backed up, and then I was off to Vegas.

To meet Jon.


	3. Day 3: Arrival

After the two hour drive, I finally arrived at the apartment complex.

I sent Colby a text that asked him about if he lived in the same apartment, which I recieved a reply with the word "yep!" in it.

I turned my key toward me and took it out of the ignition and kept it in my hand, opened the door, hopped out, grabbed my bag before leaving, shut my driver side door, locked my car, and entered the building.

I swiftly looked through all of the keys on my keyring as I walked towards the stairs until I found a key with the initials C.L. written with sharpie on it, which is the key to Colby's apartment.

I stopped at the second door, and walked over to the closest door on my left.

I stuck the key in the lock, and turned the key clockwise, and then twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door.

"Colby-Jack, ya dumbass! I'm here!" I yelled into the apartment as I swung the door shut and tossed my bag into Colby's seat.

I ran over to the couch and jumped on it, the sinking sensation of the soft cushions causing a smile of satisfaction.

I clasped my hands behind my head and rested as I heard three sets of footsteps coming toward the living room.

I looked over to the hallway as I saw Colby and two other guys - Jon and Joe - not far behind.

"Easter bunny!" Colby laughed as I rolled off of the couch and onto the floor, certain that Jon was confused.

I shot up and walked over to my friend.

"Colby-Jack!" I exclaimed as I tugged on that midget beard-type-thing of his.

"Ow! what was _that _for?!" He groaned as he rubbed his chin.

"For answering my question with a question this morning!" I replied, jokingly sticking my tongue out of the side of my mouth.

"You're mean, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Y'know that I'd be boring without my mean-ness." I finished as I looked over at Joe.

"Hey there, big guy! Nice tat!" I complimented, pointing at his arm.

"Thanks! I see you're wearing inker-Bell stuff." He replied, a smile gracing his face.

"Shut _up, _Joe!" You know that 'Peter Pan' is my favorite Disney movie!" I exclaimed as I landed a like punch on his the tattoo-free arm.

I looked over to Jon, who was 6'4", had messy brownish-auburn hair, and captivating blue eyes.

Wait, did I seriously just use the word "captivating" to describe somethin about someone I barely know, even if their eye color just _happened _to be my favorite color?

I dropped off of the subject and held my hand toward him.

"Hey, I'm Easter, but Colby calls me Easter bunny, cuz he's crazy." I introduced, dropping my voice to a mock whisper on the last part.

Jon chuckled and shook my hand and said "Hey, Easter. I'm Jon, but you _probably_ know me as Dean Ambrose."

"Yeah, I _definitely _know ya as Dean. I watch all things WWE, and have since my newborn days. No joke." I replied, snickering at the end of my sentence.

"Seriously?" Jon asked, an eyebrow raising inquiringly.

"Yeah. I got my mom's love of wrestling and my dad's love of wrestling. When I was a newborn, I'd be out like a light. But when wrestling was on, I'd wake up right away, listen and watch it, and go back to sleep when it was over." I explained.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." He replied, smirking a little bit.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him gratefully.

"No problem."

I think Jon and I will be getting along _really _well.


	4. Day 4: Staying Over

"How have you guys been doing?" I asked, looking at the three guys.

Colby was sitting in his favorite chair, Joe was putting his hair up in a ponytail, and Jon was leaning on the kitchen counter and looking back at me.

"We've been fine. Work has been great." Colby replied.

"That's good. I've been watching all of the matches that you three are in. Great job, you guys." I complimented.

"Thanks." Jon responded, a smirk on his face.

"No problem." I finished, smirking back.

"Hey, Easter bunny?" Colby asked a couple of seconds later.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna stay over for a couple of days?" He asked

"If ya have an extra bed, sure!" I exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"The only bed is in Jon's room, though" Colby warned.

I tensed up for a moment, then said "I'm fine with that."

I looked at Jon to see if he noticed how tense I got, and if he noticed, he wasn't showing it.

"Jon, can you show me where your room is real quick?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure." He said as he got up.

I got up from the sofa, grabbed my bag, and followed Jon down the hallway.

There were four doors total, so I passed the first one and looked into the first room we passed, which was a bathroom.

I looked at the three doors, one was to my left, the other to my right, and the last one was ahead of us.

I know that Colby's room is the room to our left, and the last time I saw Joe, his room was the one on the right, so Jon's room should be ahead of us.

Jon and I passed the rooms to our left and right and he opened the door ahead of us.

I smiled at the thought that I was right as we entered his room.

There was two of everything you'd expect in a room; beds, dressers, end tables, and one bookshelf. The bed that was closer to the door had a grayish-black blanket on it, and the other was a simple white.

I could tell that the bed with the white blanket was the unused one, so I set my bag down on it, and then looked back at Jon, who was sitting on his bed.

"Hey." I started

"Hi." He replied

"How's your day been?" I asked, smiling.

"Good. You?"

"Same. I came over here almost right away." I said, looking at the books on the bookshelf.

"Neat."

Hmm. Seems like he isn't really _social _when he's with one other person...

I remembered what Colby said yesterday, that Jon came home mad and it was - more than likely - because he got rejected by a girl at the bar.

Now, considering that Colby told me via text, he couldv'e been sarcastic or joking, but it couldv'e been just as easily true, cuz Colby also said that Jon was a pretty wild guy...

So why wasn't Jon being wild right now?

I stood up and walked over to the door, and then looked over my shoulder at Jon.

"Wanna talk to the guys again?" I asked.

He simply stood up and followed me down the hall, and into the living room.

"Looks like everything is situated!" I exclaimed happily as I walked into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Colby and Joe asked in unison.

I looked at the two of them, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, and replied, "Chocolate macaroons."

Jon looked at me curiously, wondering what I was talking about.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a stick of unsalted butter, and then opened up a cabinet and grabbed an unopened bag of soft flour, an unopened bag of almond meal, a new box of Rapunzel organic corn starch, a bottle of unopened Rapunzel organic (sugar free) cocoa powder, and a 1 lb. container of Domino confectioners sugar and set everything on the counter.

I walked over to another cabinet, shutting the first one along the way, took a cookie sheet and two bowls out of it, and set it by the contents on the counter.

I opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden spoon, a butter knife, a box of wax paper.

I set the whisk and the wax paper down, and cut off 70 grams of the unsalted butter.

I set the knife down with one hand, put the unused butter back in the fridge and then got to work on unwrapping the butter.

I put the stick of butter in a bowl and set it off to the side to soften.

I got various tablespoons and opened the box of confectioners sugar, and scooped some sugar up with one of them.

I grabbed the butter knife, and shaved off some sugar back into the box with the flat and un-buttered part of the knife.

The fine white powdered sugar floated back into the box as I dumped the tablespoon of sugar into the bowl.

I repeated this three times, and then checked on the butter.

Once the butter was softened, I grabbed the wood spoon and whisked the butter.

I set the bowl and the wooden spoon aside, and then turned back to the other bowl.

I grabbed the bag of flour and opened it, and put three tablespoons of flour, and then 2 more grams, into the bowl with the cocoa powder and did the same for the almond meal and corn starch.

After placing all of the ingredients into the second bowl, I added all of them to the first bowl.

I made sure it was a little moist, and then set some wax paper on the cookie sheet.

I rolled all of the mixture into 15 little balls, and set them onto the sheet of wax paper, 3-4 centimeters apart from each other.

I put the sheet of macaroons into the oven, set the oven to 180 degrees Farenheit, and then set a timer for 15 minutes.

I turned around, only to see that Colby and Joe were gone.

"Jon, where's Colby and Joe?" I asked, my head tilting to the side out of curiosity.

"Colby had to talk to Joe about something." Jon explained, "Why, you didn't hear?"

"No. I get into baking easily, so I might have been into it to a point where I focused only on what I was doing. I know that Colby understands."


End file.
